


Favorite

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho was watching a concert footage of a certain favorite junior of his. Jun was... jealous. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/transitions0101/status/651278441078112258) (and some tweets that followed that). :D

Jun blinked his eyes several times. It was in the middle of the night and he heard some sound coming from the living room. Nothing suspicious, though, just the sound of the TV. He turned his face to look at the other side of the bed. As expected, Sho wasn’t there. So it must be him who was watching the TV. Not like there would be anyone else in their house that late at night anyway.

Jun turned and tried to go back to sleep. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the faint sound of the TV. There was a clapping sound along with music and someone’s singing, so he figured that Sho was watching some music show, or probably a concert video.

Then, a faint melody of a familiar intro was played, followed by someone singing. Jun frowned, he was sure that he knew the song. He could swear that there was one time in his life that he had to listen to that song so many times in purpose of planning a concert. He tried to listen better, and it was finally clear for him: the song was Sho’s solo on the LOVE album.

But Jun was sure that the one singing it wasn’t Sho, even though he sounded like he tried to mimic Sho’s style on singing. So who was it and why would Sho listen through it?

Jun sat up on the bed and rummaged the bedside table to take his glasses. He found it, put it on, and stood up from the bed. He walked to the door of the bedroom and peeked outside. He was right, Sho was watching something on the TV. Something that definitely looked like a concert, given the small stage and huge crowd.

Jun squinted his eyes to try to see the TV screen better. Who would sing Sho’s Sugar and Salt in a concert? And why would Sho watched that anyway?

Jun’s bad sight and the fact that he just got woken up in the middle of the night made everything on the TV unrecognizable. It made Jun had no choice but to walk to the sofa and nudge Sho’s shoulder. Sho looked up at him, surprised that he was awake, but then smiled and patted the cushion beside him.

Jun hesitated at first. It was midnight and the bed would be much more comfortable than the sofa - and he didn’t want to watch, he just wanted to know what Sho’s been watching, but then he gave in. He circled the sofa and sat down beside Sho.

From the close distance, Jun could finally see that on the TV was Kikuchi Fuma, Sho’s favorite junior ever, along with some other juniors Jun was familiar with.

“What is this?” Jun finally asked.

Sho hummed, then put his hand around Jun’s waist to pull him closer. Jun leaned his head on Sho’s shoulder and inhaled Sho’s scent, already felt like he was about to fall asleep again.

“It’s Kikuchi,” Sho answered shortly.

“I know it’s him,” Jun mumbled, “What video is this from? Which Sexy Zone concert?”

“It’s not Sexy Zone’s concert. It’s his solo concert,” Sho replied. He sounded annoyed that Jun disturbed him when he was watching Fuma rapping his lyrics.

“His solo concert?” Jun frowned. He tried to rack his brain, but as long as he could remember, Kikuchi’s solo concert wasn’t really a long time ago. He remembered because Sho wouldn’t stop whining about not being able to watch it. “Why is it on DVD already?”

“It’s not DVD,” the song changed and Sho started to stroke Jun’s side of the head, “It’s the video footage.”

“How do you get it?” Jun yawned. Sho’s caresses felt so warm, making him feel all fuzzy inside.

“I asked the staff,” Sho shrugged, forgetting that Jun was leaning on his shoulder, making Jun lifted his head. “Oops. Sorry,” he said, pulling Jun’s head back to rest on his shoulder.

“And they gave you?” Jun yawned again.

“Yeah,” Sho paused, “Well they didn’t at first, but I feel bad for Fuma since I didn’t come, so I insisted.”

“And they gave you?”

“Well, I might have said that it was on Arashi’s behalf,” Sho’s voice wavered.

“You might have said what?!” Jun pulled his head from Sho’s shoulder and sat up straight. His sleepiness suddenly disappeared.

Sho sighed, “I said that I ask the footage on behalf of Arashi,” Sho reached Jun’s hands and squeezed them, “I didn’t even need to ask what for,” Sho chuckled, “they gave it to me right away.”

Jun had a massive pout by then, “But that’s an abuse of power!”

Sho laughed, “I didn’t even know they’d give it to me just like that!” then Sho’s eyes twinkled, “Although I might also have told Fuma that I will use Arashi power to retrieve the footage... Jun!”

Jun had pulled his hands away and stood up from the sofa. He kept the pout on his lips and walked away to the bedroom.

Sho laughed at Jun’s antics and turned the TV off. He figured that Fuma could wait, he had to deal with his sulking boyfriend first.

When Sho got into the bedroom, Jun was already on the bed, his back facing on Sho’s side. Sho held back his chuckle and climbed onto the bed. He sneaked in beneath the blanket and hugged Jun from behind. Jun let him.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sho tried to hide the glee in his voice, but he failed.

“You abuse Arashi’s power,” Jun huffed.

“Hey, each of us had done it at least once before,” Sho took Jun’s hand and twined their fingers.

“Your case isn’t really necessary,” Jun scolded. He didn’t pull his hand away, though.

“Fuma adores me a lot. My opinions matter for him. I have to do this so he would continue his job happily. You know what people out there say about his group. As an admired senior, I have to do that, right?” Sho squeezed Jun’s hand.

“You didn’t do the same for me”

“What?”

“You’re my admired senior too”

Sho laughed, “Jun..”

“Fuma admires you and you used Arashi power to get footage of his solo concert. I admire you and you shove me away, saying I was a nuisance or something,” Jun’s voice was shaking.

Sho took a deep breath and let go of his hug. He pulled Jun’s body so they were face to face.

“Don’t be silly now,” Sho said softly, his hand caressing Jun’s face.

“I’m not,” Jun tried to avoid looking directly at Sho’s eyes.

Sho looked like he was considering on what to say, but then, he leaned closer and pressed his lips to Jun. He was met with resistance, at first, Jun refused to kiss him back, but after a moment, Jun sighed and returned the kiss. They stayed kissing for a while, slow, lazy, and gentle, and it was Sho who pulled away first.

“I shoved you away because I don’t want to be just your admired senior, Macchan,” Sho caressed Jun’s cheek, “Because I love you too much to just let you be a junior for me.”

Sho could feel Jun’s body tensed up before Jun hid his head on Sho’s chest. Jun mumbled something about Sho being a sap and that was completely unrelated but Sho couldn’t care less. He laughed and kissed the top of Jun’s head before both of them fell asleep.

The next day, it was Jun who offered to accompany Sho to watch Kikuchi Fuma’s concert footage.


End file.
